


The Recovery of Anakin Skywalker

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Darth Vader Redemption, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: It takes Anakin dying to find out what he is truly worth
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Recovery of Anakin Skywalker

Anakin closed his eyes as his son's expression dragged into one of regret. He was wrapped in his son’s arms, on the cold, metallic floor of the Death Star.

When he opened them, he was still on the floor, but in someone else’s hold. He was face to face with the youthful, apologetic face of his Master, so different from the derelict one he spotted years ago, when they faced each other on the edge of a blade.

He turned away, unable to handle pity.

Obi-Wan grazed the younger man’s cheek,

“I’m not angry anymore.”

Anakin felt the hot tears fall from his eyes.

“Well, sometimes, I am.”

Obi-Wan gently turned him over to face him.

“I don’t think badly of you.”

Anakin threw his arms around his teacher, burying his face in the man’s robes.

“Well, sometimes I do.”


End file.
